Crystal De Vil
Crystal Priscilla De Vil '''is the daughter of Cruella De Vil. She is also the older sister of Carlos De Vil and the owner of Beelzebub since her brother went to Auradon. A natural-born protector who doesn't take anybody's attitude especially when it comes to her brother Carlos. She is very protective of him even from their own mother who treats him like a slave rather than a human being. Originally not wanting to leave her home on the Isle, the breaking of the barrier for good was a push for her to leave her mother behind for good and have her fend for herself. She is sick and tired of being bullied, beaten down and manipulated now it's her time to step in the spotlight and be free once and for all. '''Background Information Personality Crystal is a loyal, brave and independent girl who is a natural-born protector and has a passion for singing her heart out. She is a very protective maternal figure for her younger brother, growing up was very hard especially dealing with her mother so she was the closest thing to a loving figure he had. She doesn't take anybody's bad attitude or smart mouth and won't hesitate to start a fight if necessary when it comes to the ones she loves. Physical Appearance She is described as a woman with light brown hair that she often dyes blonde and the most stunning blue eyes you have ever seen. Standing at 5'9" and a slim stature she is beautiful in all aspects. Known for having multiple tattoos that everybody stops and admires she is living her life to the fullest. Rocking badass clothes and amazing jewelry she is easily recognized around town not only for being the sister of the sweetest person around but for being punk rock and edgy and having great style. Powers & Abilities * She is extremely talented and loves to sing her heart out. Known to singing around the Isle and bringing cheer with her lyrics she also writes her own songs and has others join in. * She knows how to drive and goes everywhere whenever she can. Used to drive her brother around until he became and is an amazing driver now he knows how to drive a Limo. * Crystal is an amazing cook and loves to share her recipes with the children of the Isle. Cooked on a daily basis for everyone there so their parents didn't have to make meals for 1000+ people on multiple days so the adults could relax and didn't have to stress. * Writes all the time about everything - songs, stories and even just about her day or her family. She loves to write and express others with her words. 'Quotes' * "My mother is the worst person you'll ever meet. She's a bully, a coward, and a joke." * "She raised Carlos to think dogs were vicious when they're actually very sweet." * "You can take the girl out on the Isle but you can't take the Isle out of the girl." * "Don't take my kindness for weakness." * "Back off mother." * "Leave me alone and stay out of my business." * "Carlos it will be alright. Come here." * "You may have birthed me but you will never be my mother, Cruella." Tumblr pgxieuRP7G1w053sco1 400.jpg|Brother loves taking pictures tenor (2).gif|Hanging in Mal's limo tenor (1).gif|Say cheese tumblr_pvm9a0K89y1riv634o1_500.jpg|Beautiful me